Death Lady
by BobTheT-rex
Summary: One-Shot Fem!Harry MoD!Harry plotless pointless fanfic. random villain tries to summon death he got his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely pointless, made this because I can, plot is a word which has no meaning in this story. Don't own any characters, setting, or anything really, even the idea is from someone else… anyway hope you enjoy!**

Sitting in limbo is incredibly boring, being Master of Death was less boring, mainly because random lunatics from across the multiverse are always trying to summon me. Today is one of thoughts days where I am ripped from limbo to the strangest seen I have had the pleaser of seeing.

I'm standing in central park, New York, in a chalk cercal next to a crazy man laughing maniacally. Surrounding us is six people, three men, a woman, a robot, and a giant green thing?

"Give it up you're surrounded Nox" (not a Marvel character to my knowledge, if there is a marvel character named Nox it's not this random villain) said the man that seem to love America a little too much.

The maniac, Nox just laughed more then told people surrounding us "I have achieved ultimate power I am no longer Nox, no I am THE MASTER OF DEATH!" he screamed the last part then laughed like a mad man some more.

Now I was confused this man though he summoned death and became its master.

Now all the focus is on me so I do what any normal person would do when surrounded by strange people with weapons, I wave my hand.

"Death!" the mad man yells at me. "You obey my command and I command you to destroy the Avengers!" he says as he points at the people surrounding us, Most of which look confused now.

"First even if you controlled me I still wouldn't have to obey your every command. Second you don't control me." I snap at the crazed lunatic who now is also confused.

"What! You are death and I have summoned you making me your master and a command that you DESTROY THE AVENGERS I will not have you disobeying me command you obey me now-" I snap my fingers instantly destroying the mad man and cutting off his monologue.

"What did you do?" asked the robot in awe and horror. Everyone else also has looks of awe horror or both on their faces.

Ignoring the robot's question I ask "Do you know where there is a good place for food? I haven't eaten I thousands of years, and I find myself craving Shawarma."

"Yah there's a really good Shawarma place a couple blocks from hear best part is there always open." The robot said completely ignoring his team and starting to walk off to the Shawarma place, only to be stopped by America man. "Tony what are you doing?" asked America man to the Robot named Tony.

"Taking Death lady to the Shawarma place, what else would I be doing?" asked the robot or man now that the face plate came off to reveal a man that seemed to be in his mid-thirty's.

"Don't you think we should take her to S.H.I.E.L.D.! not Shawarma?!" Asked America man to Tony.

"I will go to this shield thingy, after Shawarma ok." I say, America man along with bow guy and the red head sigh in defeat.

"OK Shawarma hear we come." Said Tony as he led us to the Shawarma place.

 **This is a one-shot I did because I can, I hope you liked it. I know It was short even for a one-shot, but I will be making more, so if you have any ideas for One-shot's or stories please tell me. have fun on this website and byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Death Lady (even though this was meant to be a One-Shot)**

 **This is Chapter 2 and should be the final chapter this time, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Shawarma was amazing even though we got kicked out.

I mean take about false advertising 'all you can eat' yah right. Though I guess they were not ready for someone who had a black hole for a stomach. From what I remember from being human people usually don't have seventy-eight plates stock piled with food.

Now I'm at the shield place that AmaraMan wanted me to go to. Mister eye patch has been fun to annoy and Tony seems to think so too but even that is getting boring.

* * *

"Look I don't want to join this club of yours, even if I did death can't have favorites." I snap at eye patch.

Another man comes in through the wall, he has red skin and green and yellow clothes and- AN INFINITY STONE!

"Yah that's Vision he sometimes has that affect on people." Tony says mistaking my surprise from him coming through the wall not the stone in his four head.

"I am sorry for startling you I didn't think coming though the wall would have such a strong affect on you." Vision says in a apologetic tone but I'm still stock still because of that stone.

"Lady Death are you all right?" asks Thor.

"A-a infinity stone, h-how did you find it? I ask mesmerized.

"A what?" Tony asks confused.

"AN INFINITY STONE DO YOU KNOW WHO IS LOOKING FOR THOUGHS? THANOS HE IS THE ONE LOOKING FOR THEM AND IF HE FINDS THEM ALL HE CAN DESTROY THE UNIVERS WITH THE FLICK OF HIS WRIST! I scream.

"They are not safe hear, I must take as many as I can so Thanos can not get them." I say much calmer.

I make a portal and throw Doctor Strange through it with the time stone, summon the Tesserac to my hand, and drag Vision to me with magic.

"release Vision and hand over the Tesserac." Eye patch demands with his gun pointed at me. I ignore him in favor of pulling the stone out of Visions head, once I do he starts shutting down but I quickly revive him with magic that will keep him alive like the stone used to do.

I then go to Doctor Strange and take the time stone from him and put the two stones in the same hand as the Tesserac. them create another portal and through the two stones and the Tesserac into it.

"I must go I will just entice Thanos to come hear for me rather than the stones." I say as I walk to the portal I'm stopped by Doctor Strange.

"wait who are you and what have you done with the time stone." Doctor Strange asks.

"I have gone by many names The-Girl-Who-Lived, The-Girl-Who-Conquered, The-Girl-Who-Couldn't-Die, Death, Life, Force Ghost, The Living Force, Girl, Freak, The Next Dark Lord, and my new title Death Lady but my name is Hanna Lillian Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin." I say.

"That's a mouth full." comments Tony.

"Oh and before I go make shore you kill Thanos, he thinks killing half of all life will make me love him, Ha like I could ever love that crazed titan, no my only love is my Wade. Tell my when you go to kill Thanos because I want him in a special Hell with that one guy who summoned me when I was taking a Shower." I say as I walk through the portal.

* * *

 **You guys wanted it so there you go that's what I wanted to do if I made a second chapter. hope you liked it even though I don't think it was as good as the first and now it is over I have no more ideas for this story so it is done. hope you liked it and have fun on .**


End file.
